Episode 9726 (27th March 2019)
Plot It’s the day of Rana’s funeral. Carla sends Michelle a text explaining she just had to get away from things. Roy tells Wayne how much he’s enjoying having him around. Wayne assures him that the boat fire has no connection to the roof collapse. Sarah tells Gary they’re finished if he takes Peter’s bribe money. Kate asks Alya if she is allowed to attend the ritual washing of Rana’s body, the Ghusl Mayyit, at the mosque but is told no as she’s not a Muslim. Imran hates the prospect of going through the ritual as it’s not what his sister would have wanted and shouts at Kate for agreeing to Saira’s demands. Kate sees his distress and comforts him. Michelle tells Ali he was a hero in the factory for the way he helped the victims. Michelle agrees to help out more regularly in the Rovers. No one knows where Robert has got to. Saira thanks Kate for the empathy she’s extending towards her but also refuses her request to attend the Ghusl as it’s not allowed. Imran explodes at her, saying they wouldn’t be having the ceremony today if it wasn’t for Kate. Saira tells Kate she will be upset at the whispers and gossip if she attends. She agrees to keep away but flees the flat in tears. Imran follows her, telling her to change her mind. She refuses but hands him a letter she wanted to read at the service. Wayne tells Roy his mum is happily living in Spain and grateful for what he and Hayley did for them. He hears about the ring problem and offers to help him and Brian solve the mystery. An upset Johnny and Jenny reluctantly agree to go to the funeral without Kate. Sally returns from hospital to demands from Alya that she stay away from Kate, saying she’s partially responsible for what happened. Imran refuses to share a car to the service with his mother, asking her how she would have felt if she had been told to stay away from Hassan’s funeral. He gives her Kate’s letter to read. Ali gets his old job back at the hospital. He and Ryan find the bistro unlocked when it should be closed and they cautiously enter, finding Robert inside. Kate breaks down in hysterics when she sees Imran and Saira driving past to go to the funeral. Imran stops the car and gives his mother one last chance to change her mind. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *No episodes were shown on Monday 25th March 2019 to allow for coverage of a Euro 2020 football qualifier match. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle's praise spurs Ali into action; and Wayne offers to assist Roy with his research; and Sarah threatens to dump Gary if he keeps quiet about the Underworld roof. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,431,409 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes